


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Rimming

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 17 for the 100 Kinks memePairing: FraxusKink: Rimming





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Rimming  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“So what do ya wanna try,” Laxus asked frowning once he had positioned himself on all fours, Freed behind him. 

“You trust me, right? It will make you feel good.” 

When the blond glanced back over his shoulder he saw the rune mage smiling at him sincerely. Of course he trusted him! He trusted him more than anyone else. He’d seen sides of him no one else had or ever would, they’d done so much together and not only sexually. Nonetheless, the frown remained for a couple of heartbeats longer. “Of course I do.” 

“Good. Then just relax.” _That’s the plan_. 

A moment later he felt Freed gently cupping his rear, squeezing it one time before his hands got replaced by his lips and soft kisses spread all over the smooth skin. It was in fact helping to erase some small doubts roaming in Laxus’ head and he gave a quiet grunt upon feeling Freed pull his butt cheeks apart so he could lick over his hole slowly. He repeated the action, his wet tongue drawing over the spot again and again, satisfied when he heard a low groan from his boyfriend. 

They had broached this kind of thing before, though only subtly and just for a quick tease… Now the rune mage wanted to give him full pleasure and as he kept brushing his tongue up and down in steady strokes he felt the dragon slayer relax more and more. 

Briefly pulling away, Freed gave his butt cheek a playful nip, immediately getting a growl from the blond and it all was pure encouragement for him to go on - pulling Laxus’ ass cheeks apart once more he dipped forward, this time circling the tight ring of muscles before poking his tongue inside. 

“ _Oh fuck_ …” Hissing softly, Laxus’ eyes fluttered closed and he dropped his head forward, surprised by how good it felt indeed and he dug his nails into the bed sheet. This brilliant tongue was pushing in and out steadily, very quickly giving him this unexpectedly pleasing feeling, interrupted by broad licks only, and Laxus hardly noticed when he slightly started to buck back into Freed’s face what just made the rune mage hum in utter contentment. 

“Shit Freed, don’t stop..!” _Fuck, why did this feel so damn good?!_


End file.
